


Too Young

by girlintheglen



Series: Pre-series Illya [5]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Illya - Freeform, MFU, Other, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too young, too pretty...the Russian is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young

He seemed too young. Too thin. His eyes were a crystalline blue, large (too large) and surprisingly vulnerable and...innocent. The effect was unnerving to the other agents as he peered out from beneath a fringe of light colored eyelashes.

This one was the Soviet? He didn't fit the preconceptions.

His blond hair was longer than what the other men wore, the bangs wisping onto the broad forehead and heightening the effect of youthfulness.

Where was the Siberian Terror they had expected?

Unexpectedly, he had full lips that formed a permanent pout, hued a rosy color in contrast to the pale complexion.

The girls were probably lining up for a kiss. Maybe he likes boys...

He didn’t look like a dangerous man; not a Section II agent for the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement. Yet, here he stood, poised for duty among New York society, the Special tucked neatly beneath the tux.

He's an event waiting to happen


End file.
